


The Haunted Sewer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face after he remembered burying a pet alligator hours ago. He tried to remember his smile prior to the alligator's final moments alive. He refused to reveal tears near it.





	The Haunted Sewer

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A scowl formed on the Sewer King's face after he remembered burying a pet alligator hours ago. He tried to remember his smile prior to the alligator's final moments alive. He refused to reveal tears near it. The Sewer King abandoned the alligator's grave. 

Eyes widened after there were footsteps. The Sewer King stepped back the minute the alligator's spirit materialized. ''You'll always haunt me?'' He ran into a chamber and never looked back. The Sewer King fell asleep a few minutes later. The snarling alligator's spirit appeared in his dream. It haunted him within the sewer and his dream. 

 

THE END


End file.
